<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; MMA, Five Years Later by DevlinGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392920">Love &amp; MMA, Five Years Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace'>DevlinGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love &amp; MMA [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM in CH2&amp;3, F/F, Multi, OT3 in CH3, talk of BDSM in CH 1, talk of OT3 in CH1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Love &amp; MMA bonus chapters. Only chapter one has anything to do with the plot, the other two will be pure fluffy NSFW goodness. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love &amp; MMA [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/351398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Five Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Creampuffs! I was inspired to write a five years later series, in part to honor the Carmilla movie, but more because I realized five years later puts them smack dab in the middle of everything that is going on right now. I do touch on it, but don't harp on it.</p><p>I'm planning a total of three bonus chapters but this is the only one that has anything to do with the original plot so you don't have to read the other two if you don't want to but I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.</p><p>Mandatory trigger and NSFW warning: talk of BDSM and NSFW near the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 14th, 2020</p><p>Five Years Later</p><p>"Welcome Flawless Karma Fans! I know, you were all expecting my first vlog from the Ultimate Fighter tomorrow, but given the current state of things, that's been delayed indefinitely." She sighed and forced a smile. "But more on that later. I decided I couldn't let today pass by without acknowledging another important milestone; five years ago today, I walked into KARMMA and met Carmilla for the first time…"</p><p>"Was it?" interrupted Carmilla as she returned from outside with their dogs.</p><p>Laura sighed and paused her recording; almost five years later and Carmilla still had the occasional question. She'd accepted, early on, that her questions were mostly born of genuine curiosity and not mistrust.</p><p>"Was what?" she asked.</p><p>"The first time you were in the gym?"</p><p>"Technically, yes."</p><p>"Technically?"</p><p>"It was one of the locations I scouted before Mattie showed you around." She regarded her a moment. "Anything else?"</p><p>"It was still K&amp;K MMA," she stated. "The name didn't change until after we met."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>"This just got dropped off," said Carmilla as she joined Laura at the table and laid a package between them.</p><p>"Were we expecting anything?"</p><p>Carmilla shook her head as Laura opened the package and took a sheet of folded paper and a wrapped package addressed to Steph. Carmilla took the sheet of paper and opened it between them.</p><p>"Hello my darling." They shared a look. "I want to thank you for not pursuing me. I've quite enjoyed my peace and solitude, but given the state of the world, I felt it was time to reach out to my daughter. No, she does not know I'm alive. Given my many misdeeds, I feared someone would target her even if they didn't know it would affect me. I couldn't take that chance. Besides, I thought it kinder. I'll admit, reaching out to her now is selfish."</p><p>I've made travel arrangements for her, despite the current restrictions. I realize this means you will also be able to find me. If that is your decision, so be it. If I am meant to pay for my crimes, well, maybe it's time that I do. However, given the current climate, I'd be long gone before air travel is again possible."</p><p>I would hope, by now, that you've accepted that I mean you no harm. Or, at least, no further harm. I can't blame you for not trusting me. I wouldn't if I were you. But actions speak louder than words, right? Have you not been safe all this time?"</p><p>Regardless, you will do what you will. All I ask is that you give me time to connect with my daughter first. Take care, D."</p><p>"Leave it to her to take advantage of a global pandemic," Carmilla joked and tossed the letter aside.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do?" asked Laura.</p><p>"Do we care?" she countered. "I mean, she's right, we've been safe all this time, isn't that all that matters?" she asked as she took her phone from her pocket. "We, uh, might want to talk to Danny before I call Steph."</p><p>"Warn her Steph might be coming over?"</p><p>"Well, that and, I, uh…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "When I was outside with the dogs, I noticed the blinds are down in the guest house."</p><p>"So," she glanced at the time, "it's not that late, maybe she's…" Laura blushed as she caught up. "You mean the 'blinds' blinds?" Carmilla nodded. "Oh god, we're assholes. Are we assholes? Should we have warned her?"</p><p>"Slow down, Pup," Carmilla soothed, "she might have only found the blinds, but uh, maybe?"</p><p>"Why didn't we tell her?" groaned Laura.</p><p>"It's been so long since we've used it that it honestly didn't occur to me." She blushed. "But, uh, maybe we could use it as an excuse to talk to her about our idea?"</p><p>"She's been so down since Sarah," sighed Laura.</p><p>"And it's not like it's easy to meet someone right now, given, you know…"</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Maybe answer any questions she has." If possible Carmilla's cheeks darkened further. "Offer to let her watch, maybe join us?"</p><p>"Or move into the spare room so we can use it before heading up to the cabin tomorrow?" suggested Laura.</p><p>"Got the itch, Pup?" teased Carmilla.</p><p>"Maybe." She cleared her throat to cover the dip her voice had taken. "It <em>has</em> been a while."</p><p>"So, call Steph, see if Danny wants to talk to her, ask Danny about…"</p><p>"Ask Danny about what?" the redhead asked as she joined them and dropped her bag near the door.</p><p>"Going somewhere?" stalled Carmilla.</p><p>"I know you asked me to stay in the guest house so you guys could have some space, but…"</p><p>"Danny, we're so sorry," interrupted Laura. "We should have told you."</p><p>"Honestly, Xena, we hadn't used it for a few months before we left for Florida and we obviously haven't had the chance since we got back…"</p><p>"Stop," laughed Danny. "Should you have warned me I was sleeping in your own personal sex dungeon? Yeah. Probably." She shrugged. "Got coffee?"</p><p>"Yeah." Carmilla shared a glance with Laura. "Just brewed some, um, Danny?" She waited for her to grab a cup, fill it, and turn back to her. "Just how much did you see?"</p><p>"Well," she added cream and sugar to her coffee, "I found the blinds last night, with the lights off…"</p><p>"So got into bed in the pitch dark," guessed Laura.</p><p>"What did you wake up to?" asked Carmilla as she covered her face.</p><p>"A cross and chains.."</p><p>"Shit, Danny, we're really…" interjected Carmilla.</p><p>"No, it's okay, really," Danny assured them as she joined them at the table. "I mean, was I a little upset at first?" She shrugged. "Yeah, maybe a little, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I wasn't any more uncomfortable than when Carmilla was on the show."</p><p>"I don't…" started Carmilla.</p><p>"Sleeping in, and holding, Laura in the same bed you guys have had sex in?" she prodded. "Honestly, it's fine, but now that I know I've been sleeping in your sex dungeon…"</p><p>"Playroom," corrected Laura.</p><p>"Is that what you call it?" chuckled Danny. "Sounds so innocent," she teased. "But if it's all the same to you…"</p><p>"The spare room is all yours," offered Carmilla.</p><p>"Thanks," she accepted. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it. If anything, I'm surprised, given Carm's history, that it would be something you'd enjoy."</p><p>"Just how much did you snoop?" deflected Carmilla.</p><p>"I flipped all the switches," she admitted to their surprise. "What?" she laughed. "I was curious."</p><p>"So you probably have questions," observed Laura.</p><p>"Really?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Sure," replied Carmilla. "We'd rather you ask questions than assuming something that might not be accurate."</p><p>"That's, uh, that's fair." Danny looked at her hands. "I guess," she looked up, "I'm curious, and I'm not sure of the right terms, but, uh, who's the 'top'?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're talking about," started Laura. "When it comes to sex, we're pretty even. When it comes to the playroom, it's Carm about ninety percent of the time."</p><p>"You seem surprised," observed Carmilla despite her blush.</p><p>"I am, but I'm not sure which surprises me more; Laura as a bottom or that you let her hit you all, you know, given…"</p><p>"My history?" Danny nodded. "First of all, Laura doesn't flog me, not my back anyway and I'll admit, I was hesitant about the whole thing when we started." Carmilla took Laura's hand. "But we started more with playing with control before we moved on to the, uh, more pain-related stuff."</p><p>"I still…"</p><p>"What we do, it isn't about violence," offered Laura. "Yes, there's pain involved." Laura blushed. "And yes, I do enjoy it, but it's not about that." She sighed and regarded Carmilla. "It's about control, and submitting to another's will by choice." She smiled and looked back at Danny. "There's a certain freedom in giving up the illusion of control."</p><p>"Illusion?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Because even though the bottom is the one being controlled, they're actually the ones with all the control," explained Carmilla. "We talk beforehand, check-in during if we're trying something new." She smiled. "It's about knowing each other's boundaries, and yes, sometimes pushing those limits, but ultimately, trusting each other."</p><p>"Okay, I can understand that, but…"</p><p>"You're stuck on the inflicting of pain, aren't you?" surmised Carmilla.</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>"Laura is a masochist…"</p><p>"But not like all pain turns me on," interrupted Laura. "I mean, it's not like I have an orgasm every time I stub my toe."</p><p>"And I'm not a sadist," continued Carmilla. "I don't get turned on by causing her pain, but rather, her reaction to it. It's…" she sighed, "almost beautiful the way it transforms her."</p><p>"After a bad, or stressful day," confided Laura wistfully and shook her head. "It's hard to explain but it's like, as soon as the restraints go on, sometimes even before, everything gets put on hold. Nothing matters except what's happening and anticipating whatever is coming next. I get lost in it." She sighed. "For a few hours I'm nothing more than emotion and desire. Most importantly, I'm completely present. And after?" She stroked Carmilla's cheek. "Don't get me wrong, we have an active and satisfying sex life outside of playtime, but that sex?"</p><p>"It's on a whole other level," supplied Carmilla. "It's…" she shook her head, "intense and…"</p><p>"Vulnerable," continued Laura. "It's this incredible high that lasts for days and I just feel so…"</p><p>"Connected," finished Carmilla.</p><p>"And there are different kinds of play," added Laura when the silence became uncomfortable. "Like sensation play."</p><p>"Isn't it all, kinda, sensation play?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Well, yes, but I mean specifically playing with the five senses. Hence the blinds," she provided. "Complete darkness and silence amplifies everything. It's, uh, one of the things we both enjoy."</p><p>"So I assume your ten percent doesn't include Laura hitting…"</p><p>"Flogging," corrected Carmilla. "My back is too sensitive, but I don't mind it on the ass and backs of my legs. But no, my ten percent is more about playing with control."</p><p>"Even so, I still don't understand how you're comfortable with any of it."</p><p>"As I said, I wasn't initially," admitted Carmilla.</p><p>"The first time we tried, Carmilla thoughtfully made us an appointment for my twenty-fifth birthday with someone who has experience."</p><p>"And I was fine after that," qualified Carmilla. "Maybe it was because of everything else that happened that night, but it really didn't bother me." She smiled and took Laura's hand. "Or maybe I just got lost in Laura's reaction." She met Danny's eyes. "And, I'll admit, after fighting for control my whole life, having complete control over another person? Especially when that person has given you their control freely?" She sighed. "It's almost intoxicating."</p><p>"On the other side of that coin," continued Laura. "For me, after spending most of my life trying to control everything and everyone?" She smiled. "Being able to trust someone enough to give them that control?" She blushed. "It's liberating." She shrugged. "It's also nice not to have to make any of the decisions."</p><p>"The way you describe it, it sounds almost appealing," commented Danny.</p><p>"You sound dubious," observed Carmilla as Laura took Danny's hand.</p><p>"Maybe," Laura shared a look with Carmilla, "you'd like to see for yourself?"</p><p>"Join you?" she blurted.</p><p>"Join or watch," qualified Carmilla.</p><p>"Whatever you're comfortable with," added Laura.</p><p>"It's just," Carmilla smiled, "it's been a while since you've been single and since we're stuck together for five more days, and given the state of the world…"</p><p>"It's gonna be a while before I can meet anyone?" guessed Danny.</p><p>"We were thinking," started Laura.</p><p>"Maybe join us tonight, or not," continued Carmilla.</p><p>"Or come with us to the cabin tomorrow and join us there."</p><p>"Or not."</p><p>"It's up to you," Laura smiled. "No hard feelings if you'd rather say no to everything and stay here when we leave tomorrow."</p><p>"What, uh, what happens after?" queried Danny.</p><p>"That's up to you too, but the offer remains the same as last time," answered Carmilla. "Friends with benefits or no-strings-attached until we're out of quarantine, and then go back to normal."</p><p>"Can I, uh, think about it?" Danny asked, blushing deeply.</p><p>"Of course," assured Carmilla. "There's one other thing, and it may seem counterintuitive for me to even mention it, but I have a package I need to get to Steph."</p><p>"I didn't realize she was back," Danny commented neutrally.</p><p>"You don't have to see her, we can have it sent to the gym," offered Carmilla.</p><p>"Which would you prefer?"</p><p>"She'll likely have questions." Carmilla tilted her head. "Questions better asked and answered in person."</p><p>"I don't know," Danny sighed. "I haven't seen her in years and it didn't exactly end on the best of terms." She shook her head. "It might be nice to clear the air." She shrugged. "I need to grab the rest of my stuff, ask her if she wants to see me and I'll talk to her on her way out."</p><p>"Hold on." Carmilla held up her hand. "Let me see if she can even come over." She texted Steph and was surprised to get an immediate reply. "Must be quiet at the gym," she joked. "She'll be here in under an hour."</p><p>"About what we were talking about before," Laura blushed but pressed on despite it, "maybe join us for dinner and let us know then?"</p><p>"Sure, but can I ask one thing?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Of course," they answered.</p><p>"Why now?"</p><p>"Circumstance, mostly," offered Carmilla. "We're stuck together anyway, might as well enjoy it."</p><p>"And, um, forgive us, but…"</p><p>"You've seemed kinda down lately," finished Carmilla.</p><p>"We thought, as we did before, maybe we can make you happy for a little while?"</p><p>"I'm definitely flattered." Danny stood up. "And I'll admit, curious." She blushed and smiled. "But I'll give it some serious thought and let you know at dinner?"</p><p>"There's no pressure, Danny." Carmilla went and gave her a hug. "We're your friends, Danny, and that's what will always matter most."</p><p>"Weird friends who invite you to have sex with them," joked Danny.</p><p>"If caring about you and being attracted to you is weird…" said Laura as she joined their hug.</p><p>"...we're okay with that," chuckled Carmilla.</p><p>"Now get," prodded Laura, "I want to get this video done before dinner."</p><p>"Video?" questioned Danny.</p><p>"I was supposed to be doing a vlog for the show starting tomorrow, but since Carm and I met five years ago today, I decided to update our fans today instead."</p><p>"That why you have makeup on?" teased Danny. Laura nodded. "Okay, I'll be grabbing my the rest of my stuff, let me know when Steph gets here?"</p><p>"Sure." Carmilla waited for Danny to leave and went to kiss the top Laura's head once she'd sat at the table. "You sure you have enough time?" she questioned as she stood behind Laura and ran her hands down her chest. "Or aren't too distracted?"</p><p>"Distracted?" pondered Laura as she leaned her head back and accepted Carmilla's kiss. "Maybe." She sighed. "But if I get this done now I can quickly edit and post it before dinner." She smiled. "Just don't interrupt, okay?"</p><p>"Can't make any promises," Carmilla teased and kissed her forehead. "But I'll get dinner started, okay?"</p><p>"Thanks, Kitten."</p><p>Laura quickly went through her notes, took a sip of coffee, cleared her throat, and hit record.</p><p>"Welcome Flawless Karma fans!" she greeted. "I was supposed to be starting a vlog for our season of the Ultimate Fighter tomorrow, but given the current global shituation," she chuckled at her own pun, "that's been put on hold indefinitely." she sighed. "To be fair, it's like the whole world has been put on hold." She shook her head. "But I'll get back to that." She smiled. "But despite all that, we have another milestone to celebrate today." She glanced at Carmilla in the kitchen. "Five years ago today I walked into K&amp;K MMA and met Carm for the first time and what a five years it has been. After the finale we got married." She proudly flashed her wedding band. "We headed to Florida with our friends and family for a few weeks and then started our world travels with an amazing honeymoon in New Zealand." She sighed happily. "We've been traveling ever since except for three-month breaks to come back here and train for our fights. Speaking of which, Carm defended her belt six times before losing her rematch with Rose."</p><p>"That still stings," Carmilla commented from the kitchen.</p><p>"You got caught, it happens," dismissed Laura.</p><p>"I was over-confident," countered Carmilla.</p><p>"Maybe." She looked back at her laptop. "And she lost the rematch of the rematch. Since then Carm's been trying to fight her way back to a title shot but she's not sure she wants it right now."</p><p>"Can you blame me?" laughed Carmilla. "Did you see Joanna after their fight? She looked like something out of a bad horror movie."</p><p>"Danny is facing the same problem in both her divisions. I mean, Amanda is scary. Rhonda," she listed, "Holly, Cyborg…"</p><p>"They're all impressive but the last one impressed me the most," commented Carmilla as she came to join her. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Everyone who's fought Cyborg before walked in thinking they could find a way to beat her but knowing they probably wouldn't. Amanda walked in there, no fear, used Cyborg's confidence against her, and made her look human. No one has even come close before. It was beautiful. I don't blame Danny for waiting to face her."</p><p>"Is that what you're doing? Hoping someone else will beat Weili so you don't have to?"</p><p>"Look at what she did to Jessica Andrade who stopped Rose with a brutal slam who just beat me twice in a row," she pointed out. "It just makes sense to wait. If nothing else, the more fights she has before I fight her, the more likely I'll be able to find a weakness to exploit." She shrugged. "But I think, either way, if I lose trying to get the belt back, I'll retire."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I had a good run." She smiled. "Besides, without a belt to motivate me, I don't see the point." She sighed. "Not that it matters since it'll be at least a year or more before our fight…"</p><p>"Right," interrupted Laura, trying to get her video back on track, "our fight." She smiled. "As you probably know, the Ultimate Fighter coaches usually fight on the finale but since Carm and I fight in different divisions we've agreed to a catchweight of a hundred and ten. The stakes? Bragging rights and the next shot at our respective titles. Or rather, a fight to fight for the title."</p><p>"The stakes are a little higher for Laura though, since a win for her means a new division for the UFC, but that doesn't mean…"</p><p>"...you'll take it easy on me?"</p><p>"Would you want me to?" countered Carmilla.</p><p>"No, of course not!" she laughed. "The whole point is to see who'd win a fight between us."</p><p>"And that won't be answered if we hold back," added Carmilla. "I promise to give you all I've got, short of permanent injury, if you do," she suggested and offered Laura her hand.</p><p>"Deal," Laura accepted with a smile. "Mind if I wrap this up?" Carmilla nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and then went back to the kitchen after waving to the camera. "But, as I said, all that's on hold." She sighed. "We were in Florida celebrating our fourth wedding anniversary when all this started. At first, it didn't seem so bad so we decided to follow through on our planned road trip home on our bikes. That," she sighed, "that was our first mistake. We were in New Mexico when they closed the Canadian border." She shook her head. "The hotels were already starting to close but we were able to get our hands on some camping equipment, but then campgrounds started closing too, and our plane got grounded in Toronto, and we couldn't get ourselves and our bikes back…" she took a deep breath as she realized she was ranting. "I know we've got it better than most, and maybe getting stuck in the States seems trivial, but…" she sighed. "We made it to California, bought a Jeep and trailer, and then picked up Danny from Seattle on our way through." She looked around. "All things considered, there are worse places to spend quarantine. We've been self-isolating with Danny since we got back a week ago…"</p><p>"Nine days," corrected Carmilla.</p><p>"Nine days ago," amended Laura. "And even though we have everything we need, cabin fever is very real, so we're heading up to the cabin for a change of scenery." She held up her hand. "I know, I know, we're supposed to be staying home, but given we tested negative for the virus last week and Carm got her helicopter license last year, we won't really have to see anyone on the way." She smiled; her pride over Carmilla's helicopter license was clear. "As for the rest of the gang? Laf, of course, is hard at work trying to find a cure or vaccine. They had some initial success with Deanna's parasite, but it was killing more rats than saving them, so, yeah…" She sighed. "Perry's been supporting them the best she can. As for the boys, Dark and Kirsch? They, along with Carm's half-sister Steph, have been keeping the gym open for essential workers. They've got their hands full. If making sure everyone is falling the rules isn't hard enough, all the apartments are being used by hospital workers afraid of taking the virus home to their families." She shrugged. "It's not much, but they seem to appreciate it. Carm's been doing her part too," she said proudly. "She helped a bunch of local restaurants use up their perishable items when they started closing. She, singlehandedly, organized the collection, cooking, and distribution of all the food to those in need."</p><p>"My dad's been helping too," added Carmilla as she returned. "One of his buildings near VGH had a few empty floors so he offered them to the staff free of charge." Carmilla glanced at her phone. "Steph's here."</p><p>"I'm just about done anyway." Laura smiled and turned back to the camera. "So, that's all for now. If you're looking for ways to help or just a way to fill some time cause you can't work, check out the KARMMA Gym website. Until next time Flawless Karma fans; stay calm, stay safe, and be kind."</p><p>"Hey Steph," Carmilla greeted and went to hug her but stopped.</p><p>"Should I even be here?" asked Steph.</p><p>"We tested negative last week, so technically, we're probably more at risk from you than you are from us," replied Carmilla.</p><p>"We should be fine as long as we keep our distance." Laura motioned to the chair Danny had been sitting in. "Sit?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"How's the gym?" asked Carmilla as she next to Laura.</p><p>"Good. Quiet." Steph frowned. "I forgot Danny was staying here."</p><p>"You saw here already?" questioned Laura as she closed her laptop and put it aside.</p><p>"On the way in, we're, uh, we're going to talk on my way out." She tapped the package. "This it?" Laura slid it over to her and noted that their letter hadn't disintegrated and pointed it out to Carmilla.</p><p>"She knows we can't use it," reasoned Carmilla.</p><p>Steph ignored them and opened her package. She set a new cell phone aside and unfolded and read the included letter in silence before looking back at them.</p><p>"You knew?" she spat and stood. "All this time she's been alive and you fucking knew? You let me grieve, you let me…"</p><p>"Steph, please," coaxed Carmilla as she took her arms, "we were trying to respect her wishes."</p><p>"You still should have told me!" she differed and shook her off.</p><p>"Steph, please, listen," pleaded Carmilla. "Everything she did was to keep us safe. All of us, Even you."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Even though we let her go…" Carmilla started and looked at Laura.</p><p>"She's still wanted by the law and anyone who still holds a grudge against her sister." Laura smiled. "You think we haven't had someone keeping an eye on you all this time?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Steph questioned, deflated, and returned to her seat. "Why?"</p><p>"Because even though they can't hurt you to get to her if she's dead, someone might want to take their revenge out on you anyway."</p><p>"Will you contact her?" questioned Carmilla.</p><p>"Anything you want to know if I do?"</p><p>Carmilla and Laura shared a look before Laura answered; "Who died in her place."</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"It's the only thing that still bugs me," explained Laura. "Someone died that night. Someone who shared her DNA but someone who, despite our exhaustive research, doesn't exist."</p><p>"You don't want to know where she is?"</p><p>"Don't care," stated Carmilla. "She's been true to her word and nothing had happened in over four years." She smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, it's over."</p><p>"All right." Steph glanced at her watch. "I should head out; we've got another big food shipment coming in and it needs to be sorted before we send it back out."</p><p>"Can you let Danny know dinner will be ready in about an hour?" requested Carmilla.</p><p>"Sure," she answered and stood. "I'll see you when you get back?" They nodded. "Okay, later, I guess."</p><p>Once Steph had taken her package and left Carmilla went to stand behind Laura, moved her hair from her neck, and kissed it.</p><p>"We've got an hour to kill." She ran her hands down Laura's chest. "Come take a shower with me?"</p><p>"I had one this morning," Laura sighed as Carmilla slipped a hand under her shirt.</p><p>"Since when is showering only about getting clean?" teased Carmilla.</p><p>"I suppose I could wash my face," confided Laura. "Wait!" She turned and looked at Carmilla. "You're going to get me all worked up and leave me hanging, aren't you?"</p><p>"That wasn't what I had in mind." She stood and offered Laura her hand. "But I can if you'd prefer."</p><p>"I don't know." She took Carmilla's hand and stood. "I'm still pretty worked up from our talk with Danny."</p><p>Carmilla pulled her roughly toward her by her belt and shoved her hand down Laura's jeans.</p><p>"I see that," she commented as she used the same hand to steer her towards the bedroom. "The question is…" she laid her down on the bed and took her hand from Laura's jeans so she could pull them off. "What's got you so worked up?" She pulled Laura up so she could her shirt off. "Danny joining us or…"</p><p>"No," Laura interrupted as she watched Carmilla undress, "while the idea is exciting, I started getting frisky as soon as you mentioned the playroom."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"It has been a few months," Laura replied as Carmilla joined her on the bed and then surprised her by reversing their positions and slipping her hand between her legs. "I see I'm not the only one 'worked up'." She kissed her neck. "Maybe we should show Danny the other ten percent?"</p><p>"No," she sighed, "I'm not ready for that," she admitted.</p><p>"Too vulnerable?" Carmilla nodded. "That's fair. Maybe if she doesn't join us?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Sounds good to…"</p><p>The rest of Laura's thought was cut short as her ability to speak was lost along with the need for words. They'd danced this dance many times and while the thought of Danny watching them, and maybe joining them, was exciting, it wasn't something they needed. Wanted? Maybe. Needed? No, they'd found all they'd ever need in each other five years ago.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fantasy Finally Fulfilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Creampuffs and welcome to the Hollstein bonus chapter. It is very NSFW after the break and about as explicit as I get. Also, some talk about BDSM, and the NSFW content has BDSM elements. A small confession; I've wanted to write this particular NSFW content since the beginning and just didn't have the right place to put it. Enjoy ;-) If you're planning to read both chapters, I suggest you read Chapter 3 first and then come back and read this chapter from the break as it would likely happen the next day. Please keep in mind; both chapters were written as stand-alone chapters and can be read alone. So, if you were one of my readers who were strongly opposed to the OT3, you can skip chapter 3 and not miss anything. Enjoy! As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmilla woke to a cold wet nose in her face and then a wretched stench from somewhere near her head. "Get off," she mumbled and pushed their youngest dog, a one year Golden Retriever named Wilson, away. "Juno! Stop!" she laughed as their little brown Chihuahua, who was very affectionate, but not very bright, farted again.</p>
<p>"Oh, good," Laura greeted as she joined her by jumping on the bed. "You're awake!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and Juno needs to go out," she informed her as she sat up and stretched. "You send these brats in to wake me up?" Laura nodded and laughed. "Dinner ready?"</p>
<p>"Just about."</p>
<p>"Danny here yet?" Laura nodded. "Hey," she took Laura's hand, "I was thinking if Danny doesn't take up us on our offer, maybe we head up to the cabin tonight?"</p>
<p>"I thought you weren't a fan of flying in the dark?"</p>
<p>"Not usually, but the airspace is pretty quiet at the moment," she reasoned. "The only thing that could delay us is if Darla isn't ready to go."</p>
<p>"Why tonight?" asked Laura as Carmilla crawled out of bed.</p>
<p>"Give Danny some space?" she shrugged and pulled on her jeans. "Besides," she sighed and took Laura's face in her hands, "I want to sleep in tomorrow."</p>
<p>"No, uh, other motives?" teased Laura before kissing her stomach and looking up to her.</p>
<p>"Perhaps." She kissed her. "Perhaps," she went to get her sweatshirt and slipped it on, "I've had a particular fantasy running around my head for the last five years that I've never had the opportunity to fulfill."</p>
<p>"It can't wait another day?" asked Laura as she stood.</p>
<p>"Not if we don't want to be interrupted." She pulled Laura close and bit her neck. "And I really," she bit the edge of her ear, "don't," she kissed by her ear, "want," she met her eyes, "to be interrupted."</p>
<p>"And we can't use the playroom?" Carmilla shook her head. "No hints?"</p>
<p>"I 'd rather leave you to ponder it," she kissed her and then pulled her towards the door, "the pay off is always so much more fun." She stopped just outside the bedroom. "But I will give you one hint." She smiled. "I have tried, on several occasions, to initiate said fantasy, but you," she tapped the end of her nose, "always shut me down." She smiled. "Think about that, and you might figure it out before we get up there and why right now is the perfect opportunity."</p>
<p>"Um," Danny cleared her throat, "dinner's ready."</p>
<p>"Hey, Xena, sorry about that," apologized Carmilla as she took her seat. "I don't mean to be blunt but; yes or no?"</p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>"We can talk about it, but if it's no, I need to make a call before I eat," qualified Carmilla. "We're going to head up to the cabin tonight and I need to call the helipad."</p>
<p>"I, um, no," she looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry, I…."</p>
<p>"Danny?" prodded Carmilla. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize but I need to make a call." She retrieved her phone from the charger and dialed the helipad.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Hollis, good evening," greeted the receptionist, "Darla is all prepped and ready to go for you tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>"Awesome," she replied, "How long would it take to prep to fly out tonight instead?"</p>
<p>"Can I put you hold and I'll find out?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing," she replied as she returned to the table. She smiled at Laura who had thoughtfully already made her plate and mouthed a thank you.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Hollis?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, go ahead," replied Carmilla.</p>
<p>"We can have you to go in a little over an hour."</p>
<p>"Excellent," she replied. "We're just having dinner, so we'll be there in about an hour and a half."</p>
<p>"I'll alert the flight crew," the receptionist replied.</p>
<p>She thanked her, ended the call, texted her uncle, and turned her attention to her meal.</p>
<p>"So," she swallowed and looked at Danny, "how'd it go with Steph?"</p>
<p>"Seriously?" blurted Danny.</p>
<p>"What?" prompted Carmilla. "I've clearly made you uncomfortable, I thought I'd give you a chance to recover before we talk about it."</p>
<p>"You think she's the reason I'm saying 'no'?" surmised Danny.</p>
<p>"She wasn't last time," Carmilla shrugged. "Chances are it's more this time too."</p>
<p>"That's fair and oddly accurate," Danny joked and rubbed her face. "I don't know…" she sighed. "Am I still attracted to her?" She blushed. "She's still fucking stunning." She shook her head. "But that was never the problem."</p>
<p>"She didn't want to settle down and you did?" guessed Laura.</p>
<p>"We just had different priorities," differed Danny. "She wanted that too, just not any time soon." She tilted her head. "You knew her mom was alive this whole time?"</p>
<p>"I'm surprised she told you," Carmilla observed.</p>
<p>"She went on a bit of rant, actually," supplied Danny. "Besides, who am I going to tell? You?"</p>
<p>"Fair." Carmilla frowned and texted Steph. "But if she told you, who else might she tell?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how that concerns you," questioned Danny.</p>
<p>"We were there," provided Carmilla, "we could be held accountable for not trying to stop a murder/suicide and the destruction of the Karnstein Estate."</p>
<p>"Not to mention," added Laura, "obstruction of justice and bunch of other laws."</p>
<p>"So," Danny smiled, "mutually assured destruction?"</p>
<p>"Essentially," accepted Carmilla. "So, back to Steph."</p>
<p>"Right," she shook her head, "Dark sent this over," she handed Carmilla a brown paper bag with a very distinctive aroma, "she forgot it in the car."</p>
<p>"Carm?" Laura prodded as Carmilla opened the bag, inhaled, and grinned widely. "Is that such a good idea?"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to have any now," she dismissed and put it aside.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but…"</p>
<p>"How long before we potentially fight again?"</p>
<p>"At least a year, year and a half, why?" answered Laura.</p>
<p>"That's all I'm going to have," she reasoned, "it'll be long out of my system before I get tested again." She shrugged. "Besides, my period is due in a few days…"</p>
<p>"Promise you'll stop after that?"</p>
<p>"After my period or after I finish it?"</p>
<p>"Finish it," replied Laura. "I'm not giving you a hard time for using it, just worried about testing." She smiled. "In fact, now that it's legal…"</p>
<p>"And you're officially retired," interjected Carmilla.</p>
<p>"Exactly," she smiled. "Besides, I've heard stoned sex can be really fun."</p>
<p>"Have you tried weed before?" Danny asked and Laura shook her head. "I suggest you see how you react first."</p>
<p>"She's got a point," Carmilla smiled and asked Danny. "Personal experience?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Danny chuckled. "She had a bad reaction to a pot cookie. It wasn't pretty."</p>
<p>"Who? Steph?"</p>
<p>"No, last April," Danny laughed. "It totally slipped my mind that it was four-twenty and I'd gone down to seawall for a run." She chuckled again. "Best run ever!"</p>
<p>"Got stoned on the fumes?" guess Carmilla with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah!" She shook her head. "I was past Second Beach from Burrard Bridge before I realized where I was. Anyway," she caught her breath, "I sat down to have some water and clear my head…"</p>
<p>"Wait, Sarah?" questioned Laura.</p>
<p>"Yeah, anyway," Danny shook her head. "You guys want to head out soon so, me and Steph? Not happening." She took a sip of her beer. "I think, I mean I know it's not that big of an age gap, but it still makes a difference. We're just…"</p>
<p>"Not in the same place?" offered Laura.</p>
<p>"No, not even remotely," joked Danny.</p>
<p>"Ready to talk about your other 'no'?" Carmilla asked carefully.</p>
<p>Danny pushed her half-eaten food away, took another sip of her beer, and then stared at it a moment before replying.</p>
<p>"I want you to understand," she started quietly, "today isn't the first time I've thought about it, maybe not the playroom," she qualified, "but in general, over the years," Laura and Carmilla shared a look, "so this isn't a rash decision."</p>
<p>"Okay…" they replied.</p>
<p>"Some of my reasons are the same as before, and some are those same reasons only tenfold." She looked up. "It has taken a lot of work, on all our parts, to get to where we are now. I can't help but think, had I said 'yes' the first time, we wouldn't be here now…"</p>
<p>"You can't…" interrupted Laura.</p>
<p>"But I can," Danny talked over her. "No, I can't predict how you two will feel or the consequences for your relationship either way, but I know myself." She took a long swallow of beer. "It's not that I don't want to…"</p>
<p>"The playroom threw you for a loop, didn't it?" guessed Carmilla.</p>
<p>"Yes, but no, that made it," Danny blushed, "more tempting." She shook her head. "I know me, I know what I want, and I think I'd rather be single until I find it." She shrugged. "I know it's unlikely until the whole world shit that's going on right now is over, but I'd rather be available when/if I find it." She shared a look with each of them. "You can never give me what I want, not in the long run, and sacrificing what we have now for a little temporary relief?" She smiled. "It doesn't seem worth it."</p>
<p>"Why do I feel offended?" Carmilla asked Laura. "Should I feel offended?"</p>
<p>"Maybe?" answered Laura.</p>
<p>They both looked back at her.</p>
<p>"That's all fair, and completely valid, of course," started Carmilla.</p>
<p>"But that implies…" continued Laura.</p>
<p>"That we don't care about you, or each other, enough, that we'd be willing to risk it anyway?" finished Carmilla.</p>
<p>"Or that we don't value what we have with you now just as much as you do?" added Laura when Danny didn't reply.</p>
<p>"But that's the thing," Danny looked down and replied quietly. "If it ended badly, even if it didn't, you two would have each other to get over it and I'd have no one." She looked back up. "How is that good for me?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I can't and more than that, I'd ask you not bring it up again."</p>
<p>"Um, okay." Carmilla shared a look with Laura. "Can I ask why?"</p>
<p>"Because," Danny blushed, "I don't know that I'd have the willpower to say 'no' a third time."</p>
<p>"That's fair, I suppose." Carmilla sighed. "Did you want to reserve the right to bring it up if you change your mind?"</p>
<p>"Maybe?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." She looked at Laura. "Maybe it's time we take it off the table for good?"</p>
<p>"Were you hoping to maybe find someone else to join you?" asked Danny.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," replied Laura.</p>
<p>"We've already played with other people," supplied Carmilla. "The friends-with-benefits was just for you." She shrugged. "Our feelings for you have changed too, but we still care about you."</p>
<p>"Maybe, sometime in the future, when we're not so…"</p>
<p>"Famous?" Danny provided for Laura.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," Carmilla smiled. "But I think if we met someone we could both have feelings for, we'd consider it."</p>
<p>"And when you say, 'played with other people', you've had other people join you for sex?" asked Danny.</p>
<p>"Yes and no," supplied Carmilla. "We have a strict boundary when we play with other people; we can touch other people, sexually, but…"</p>
<p>"Only we touch each other," finished Laura. "Given our sexual histories, getting to a point where someone can touch me, takes trust."</p>
<p>"We were going to stop at one of the ranches on our way through Vegas but…." Sighed Carmilla as she looked at Laura's plate. "Done?" she nodded. "Want to go to the playroom and grab a few of your favorite things?" Danny started laughing. "What?"</p>
<p>"I don't think sex toys is what Julie Andrews had in mind when she sang that," she joked.</p>
<p>"I actually read a fanfic once where they wrote a parody version of it in a sex shop," chuckled Laura as she stood. "Freakin' hilarious." She kissed Carmilla on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Grab the Feeldoes?"</p>
<p>"Already packed."</p>
<p>"Grab the bags and I'll be right back?"</p>
<p>"Sure," she smiled and accepted Laura's kiss. She regarded Danny a moment. "It's okay, you know, we're not hurt." She smiled, stood, and went to give her a hug." Disappointed?" She shrugged. "Maybe." She kissed Danny's forehead. "But it's okay." She smiled and stepped away. "Do you mind taking care of the cats and the little dogs?"</p>
<p>"I can take care of the big dogs too," Danny offered. "Why don't you get ready to leave, I'll clean up dinner."</p>
<p>"Thanks," accepted Carmilla. "Do you mind coming with us to the Heliport?" Danny shrugged. "Drive the Jeep back?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but I don't drive standard."</p>
<p>"We can take Laura's Mini," she suggested and went to get the keys. "Maybe start it up?" She tossed her the keys. "We haven't used it in a while."</p>
<p>Danny nodded and passed Laura on her way out.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Laura asked.</p>
<p>"Disappointed, you?"</p>
<p>"Same," she sighed. "It's probably for the best, right?"</p>
<p>"Probably," Carmilla smiled and took her in her arms. "You ready to head out?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll grab the bags." She kissed her. "Danny is going to take care of all the mutts, so we don't have to worry about them."</p>
<p>"Where did Danny go?" Laura asked as she followed her into the bedroom to grab their bags.</p>
<p>"To start your Mini," she provided. "I asked her to drive back the Jeep, but…"</p>
<p>"She doesn't drive standard," finished Laura.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few hours later, Carmilla spotted the lights from their landing area at the cabin. They hadn't talked on the way to the airport, apart from letting Danny know she could move to their apartment at the gym if she got lonely at the house and instructions for their five dogs and two cats. Laura had fallen asleep before they flew over Whistler and she'd been left to her thoughts since. She enjoyed piloting the helicopter, though initially, she'd gotten her license for practical reasons rather than desire. Not that she had to worry about money, but it got to the point that it was far cheaper to get her own license and far more convenient. She'd been nervous, at first, but after at least one trip to the cabin every month for the last few years, it was now relaxing. She smiled. "Especially when there's nothing else in the air," she thought as she nudged Laura awake and waited for her to gather herself.</p>
<p>"Oh, god," Laura yawned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She looked out the window. "We're here?" She nodded. "You okay?"</p>
<p>She glanced at her before answering; "Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>"Just checking,"</p>
<p>"Good nap?" Laura nodded. "Good," she smiled, "you'll need your energy."</p>
<p>She brought Darla in to land, the landing lights outside dimming as soon as they touched down.</p>
<p>"You're getting really good at that," praised Laura.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she blushed as she shut down the helicopter. "I don't think I saw anything in the air on the way up," she commented as they took their seat belts off.</p>
<p>They grabbed their bags, secured the helicopter, walked over to the ATV, and threw their bags in the back. Carmilla got in the driver's seat, started it up, and then used the remote to turn off the rest of the lights surrounding the landing area and turn on the lights lighting up the path to the gym.</p>
<p>"Wait…" gasped Laura about halfway to the gym. "You just had the gym professionally sanitized, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Carmilla chuckled. "And maybe I asked my mom to drop off some, um, 'provisions' for us a couple of days ago."</p>
<p>"Sexy grappling?" guessed Laura.</p>
<p>"If you're up for it?" she asked, pleased that Laura had figured it out.</p>
<p>"What are the rules?" questioned Laura.</p>
<p>"Three three minute rounds?" she glanced at Laura and saw her nod. "No striking but you're welcome to do whatever you want to distract me."</p>
<p>"Anything?" taunted Laura. She nodded. "I'm in."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" she questioned as she pulled to a stop outside the gym.</p>
<p>"My only question is," Laura smiled as she got out of the ATV, "are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"</p>
<p>"Scared, Pup?" she countered.</p>
<p>"Of you?" Laura laughed as she grabbed her bag, "No." She took Carmilla's hand with her free one and tugged her towards the gym. "This is going to be fun."</p>
<p>"One last thing," she said as she let them into the gym, "last round?" She dropped her bags by the door and then locked it behind them. She knelt, opened her bag, and took out two of their Feeldoes. "We hang these at the opposite side of the cage and the first one to get to it gets to use it." She pulled Laura close and nipped her neck. "I really want to fuck you up against the cage."</p>
<p>"Hmmm…" Laura blushed. "Yes, please?"</p>
<p>They walked over to their lockers, stripped to their sports bras and both pulled on shorts. Carmilla grabbed the Feeldoes in one hand, reached for Laura's with the other, and then led her over to the cage.</p>
<p>"Safe words?" questioned Laura.</p>
<p>"Always," replied Carmilla as she let them into the cage. "But also, you know, tapping." She went and hung their toys on either side of the cage. She met Laura in the middle of the cage, smiled, and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for doing this."</p>
<p>"No need," Laura dismissed as she reached for Carmilla's hands so they could run through their stretches. "The only reasons I ever stopped us before was…"</p>
<p>"The gross mat?"</p>
<p>"That and being interrupted," Laura clarified.</p>
<p>"That's fair," she smiled, went to set the timer, returned and pulled Laura into a kiss until it sounded. "Game on," she taunted as she stepped back.</p>
<p>They circled each other in the middle of the cage; Laura had the technical advantage when it came to grappling, but Carmilla had the size advantage. "Fuck it," she thought and went in for the takedown.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, pushed her back toward the cage, and then dropped down for leverage so she could pull her to the ground. Laura, however, had other ideas.</p>
<p>"All right," she chuckled, "game on." Laura had one hand under shoulder, trying to pull her off, while the other had made its way down the back of her shorts and was massaging her ass. "Two can play at that," she thought as she ran her hands up Laura's legs and under her shorts. Her plan backfired, however, when she distracted by how turned on Laura was and she used it to her advantage and pulled her up and into her arms. Carmilla used all her weight to pin Laura to the cage and her free hand to trap Laura's left hand while her other hand remained between Laura's legs.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Laura groaned as the bell sounded and Carmilla pulled away.</p>
<p>She chuckled as she walked backward and licked her fingers.</p>
<p>"Ready for round two?" she teased.</p>
<p>"You're," Laura grunted as she pushed herself off the cage, "going to," she walked to the center of the cage and pulled her close, "pay for that."</p>
<p>They kissed until the bell sounded again, only this time, instead of circling in the middle of the cage, Laura dropped down immediately, wrapped her arms just under Carmilla's behind, picked her up and took them both down to the mat. Carmilla started to scramble, pushing down on Laura's shoulders and wrapping her legs around her. Or, that's what she tried to do.</p>
<p>Laura laid all her weight on her, her left hand trapping both of Carmilla's above her head, her other hand quickly making her way between Carmilla's legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, my," commented Laura as she nipped at her neck, "someone is enjoying this."</p>
<p>"Someone," Carmilla gasped as she bucked her hips, trying to dislodge Laura, "had nothing…" she grunted as Laura wasn't so easy to escape, "else to…" she braced her right foot on the mat, "to think about…" and pushed off with everything she had, "for the last three hours," and finally reversed their positions. She took Laura's hand from between her legs and held it with her other over her head, leaned down, bit her neck, slipped her leg between Laura's and pressed her hip into her. Laura pressed into her and sighed as Carmilla kissed and bit her way to her mouth and then kissed her until the bell again sounded.</p>
<p>"Fuck," sighed Carmilla.</p>
<p>"Agreed," chuckled Laura. "Last round?"</p>
<p>"You're on, Cupcake," she joked as she sat up.</p>
<p>Carmilla stood, offered Laura a hand up, and pulled her into a kiss when she accepted.</p>
<p>They separated at the bell and started circling until Laura smiled, giggled, and sprinted past her for one of the Feeldoes hanging from the cage.</p>
<p>"Oh, you think it's that easy, do you?" Carmilla growled as she took off after her, grabbed her from behind and pinned her face-first against the cage.</p>
<p>She took both Laura's hands, laced their fingers, and trapped Laura's hands in the cage above her head. "Submit?" Laura nodded. "Keep your hands there," she instructed. Laura nodded again. She let her hands go, stepped back, ran her hands down Laura's back, and roughly lowered her shorts before slipping out of her own. She pressed against Laura's back, reached for the Feeldoe beside her head, and slipped it in herself.</p>
<p>Laura gasped and then moaned as Carmilla pulled her hips away from the cage, entered her in one swift motion, and pressed her back against the cage. She could feel herself getting close far too quickly, pulled out, turned Laura, pinned her back against the cage, and entered her again as she bit her neck and pinched her nipple. Laura brought her legs up around Carmilla's hips and started to grind against her while supporting the rest of her weight by holding onto the cage.</p>
<p>"I can't…" she gasped as her hands started to slip.</p>
<p>Carmilla compensated and dropped them both to the mat as carefully as she could. Once they moved from the side of the cage, she trapped Laura's hands above her head again and started thrusting in earnest. Laura pulled her into a kiss as first she, and shortly after, Carmilla reached their climaxes.</p>
<p>"Fuck!"Carmilla growled as she pulled the toy out of Laura and rolled off her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Just…" she sighed and pulled the toy out of herself, set it aside, sat up and ran her hands through her hair as the buzzer sounded for the last time. "I've been thinking about that all day, and…" she shook her head. "Pfft…" she sighed. "Barely even call it an orgasm," she complained and then looked at Laura when she laughed; "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you came so quickly because you've been thinking about it all day?" she reasoned.</p>
<p>"Probably," she sighed. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable."</p>
<p>She picked up their toy, stood, and offered Laura a hand up.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time, we set the time for five minutes?" suggested Laura as she stood.</p>
<p>"First off," Carmilla chuckled. "Next time?"</p>
<p>"I had fun," Laura smiled as she picked up her shorts, "didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I did." She motioned to the other toy still hanging from the other side of the cage. "Grab that?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Laura replied and went to put her shorts back on.</p>
<p>"Don't bother," Carmilla advised, "with the shorts, we're staying here."</p>
<p>"Here?"</p>
<p>"You didn't notice when we came in?"</p>
<p>"Notice what?"</p>
<p>"Good thing you're retired," she joked as she took Laura's hand and led her out of the cage.</p>
<p>"I might have been focused on other things," countered Laura.</p>
<p>"Fair," she accepted. "Stay here."</p>
<p>She walked over to the main entrance, flipped a few light switches, and turned back to Laura.</p>
<p>"How?" Laura asked as she walked over to the queen-sized bed set up at the far end of the gym.</p>
<p>"I told Mom we were coming up and I reasoned that it would be better to only worry about two places to clean than three," she explained as she walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Thirsty?" Laura nodded. "Beer or water?"</p>
<p>"Both, but I don't want a whole beer," she replied as slipped off her bra and got into bed.</p>
<p>"Share one?" offered Carmilla.</p>
<p>She grabbed a bottle of each from the fridge, opened the beer, added a couple of slices of lime, took both over to Laura, and handed her the beer. She walked back over to her bag, grabbed one of the pre-rolled joints Dark had sent and a lighter, lit it, inhaled deeply, walked back over to the bed as she exhaled, and offered it to Laura.</p>
<p>"C'mon, live a little," she prodded as she took another puff.</p>
<p>"Fine," Laura accepted, took it from her, inhaled deeply, and immediately started coughing.</p>
<p>"First time?" joked Carmilla as she opened the water and traded her for the joint. "Here," she smiled, "Watch."</p>
<p>She took a small puff from the joint and then a mouthful of air before inhaling both.</p>
<p>"See?" she exhaled smoothly and offered it to her again.</p>
<p>Laura replicated her method, exhaled, and smiled.</p>
<p>"Better?"</p>
<p>"Much, but I don't think I want anymore," she replied.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she agreed and put it out. "Probably better to see how it hits us before having any more." She took off her bra and got into bed next to Laura. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I could go for another round."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Carmilla nodded. "Anything particular in mind?"</p>
<p>"Ten percent?" she asked, took a long swallow of beer, and offered it to Laura.</p>
<p>"That why you wanted the other toy?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>Laura regarded her as she finished the beer and then handed back the empty bottle.</p>
<p>Carmilla put it and the water on the bedside table and then went to lay on top of Laura. She kissed her neck. "Claim me," she pleaded. "Make me yours." She nipped at her neck. "Fuck me like you haven't seen me in months."</p>
<p>Laura easily reversed their positions, ran her hands up Carmilla's arms, and laced their fingers before reaching for the headboard. "Hold on," she commanded. "Don't let go," she clarified and kissed her deeply before meeting her eyes. "Restraints?" she inquired.</p>
<p>"Wrist wraps in my bag," she supplied. "Meant to use them on you in the cage. Forgot."</p>
<p>Laura went to get them, returned, and straddled her.</p>
<p>"Hands," she commanded and Carmilla quickly obeyed. She tied them together and then used the end of the wrap to attach her hands to the headboard. "Now," Laura smiled, "what should I do with you?"</p>
<p>"Anything, and everything, you want," she answered.</p>
<p>"Hmmm…" Laura hummed as she bent down and then covered Carmilla's body with her own. "Should I tease you for a bit?" she asked as she bit at Carmilla's neck. "Or just quickly claim you?"</p>
<p>"Up to you," she sighed as Laura started kissing down her chest.</p>
<p>Carmilla surrendered herself to Laura's hands. They'd enjoyed this particular game many times and Carmilla knew that, not only could she trust Laura, but that she could shut her brain off and just enjoy what she was doing. Aside from the occasional checking in during play, they rarely even spoke beyond moaning each other's names and other unintelligible things. Laura was being a little rougher than usual, but it's what Carmilla had asked for. It was why she wouldn't have been comfortable sharing this particular type of play with Danny. It wasn't that she was ashamed or embarrassed by it, but that it put her in a vulnerable emotional position. Something she was sure was she was ready to share with anyone but Laura.</p>
<p>Laura took her time, bringing her to the edge several times before roughly flipping her over and using the Feeldoe on her from behind. She dug her nails into Carmilla's hips as she thrust, each one bringing her closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p>"Who do you belong to?" Laura questioned with a smack of her behind between thrusts.</p>
<p>"You!" she cried.</p>
<p>"Who do you belong to?" she questioned again.</p>
<p>"Only you!" she moaned. "Always, only you."</p>
<p>"That's right!"</p>
<p>That was it all took to finally push her over the edge; Laura reminding her to whom she belonged. The one person she'd do anything for. Take a bullet for. Crawl through glass for. Anything.</p>
<p>"Laura!" she moaned as the orgasm she'd hoped for before rendered her incapable of further speech or thought.</p>
<p>"Better?" Laura chuckled as she pulled out of her and then untied her hands.</p>
<p>"Much," she sighed as she turned to her back and stretched. "Thanks," she said as Laura handed her the water. She took several swallows, reached for her joint, lit it, and took several puffs before offering it to Laura.</p>
<p>Carmilla went to turn the lights off once they'd finished it, crawled back into bed, and pulled Laura her to her shoulder. She glanced at her watch; "Can you believe we met five years ago today?"</p>
<p>"Talk about lesbian stereotypes," joked Laura. "Not even together a month and you had me moving in."</p>
<p>"Well, to be fair, we were 'fake-dating' for a couple of weeks," she commented and kissed her forehead. "We've come a long way, baby, I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too," Laura replied and kissed her.</p>
<p>Five years, many training camps and fights in the cage, an evil stepmother defeated and cities visited around the world, and Carmilla was just as enamored with her wife as ever. One day, maybe, they might find a third woman to invite into their bed and their lives, but it wasn't something they needed. They were curious, yes, and maybe it was selfish to ask Danny to join them to satisfy that curiosity, but it was never something they needed to be happy. They already were.</p>
<p>Carmilla was pondering the state of the world as she drifted off. Simply speaking, it sucked. There was no hope or end in sight. Sure, she knew they were far better off than a lot of people, but it didn't make any of it suck any less. Their lives, their careers anyway, were on hold indefinitely. Then again, it was like life itself was now on hold. All they could do was do the best they could to help others and wait. Just like everyone else. At least they had a beautiful place to wait. At least they had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that's it, Creampuffs, unless you choose to read the OT3 chapter, this officially draws 'Love &amp; MMA' to a close. It's been a long, wild ride and I'll miss this story and all of you. I'm planning to finish my HP series next but stay tuned! I will also be starting work on the original version of 'Love &amp; MMA' soon.</p>
<p>So, for one last time, Creampuffs… take care, be calm, stay safe! And thanks for all the love over the years!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What If?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Creampuffs and welcome to the OT3/alternate ending to "Love &amp; MMA". Please be warned, and I don't mean to be blunt, but if you didn't support the OT3 when I tried to introduce it at the start of Part 3, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. Frankly, you won't like it. It is NSFW after the break and about as explicit as I get. BDSM warning. If you've come here because you wanted to see what kind of thing I had in mind for them, enjoy!</p><p>If you've come here first, as I suggested in Chapter 2 because you plan to read both; read Chapter 2 from after the break. Most of the start is almost exactly the same as both were written to be read alone, though if read after this chapter first some of it may be out of context.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmilla woke to a cold wet nose in her face and then a wretched stench from somewhere near her head. "Get off," she mumbled and pushed their youngest dog, a one year Golden Retriever named Wilson, away. "Juno! Stop!" she laughed as their little brown Chihuahua, who was very affectionate, but not very bright, farted again.</p><p>"Oh, good," Laura greeted as she joined her by jumping on the bed. "You're awake!"</p><p>"Yeah, and Juno needs to go out," she informed her as she sat up and stretched. "You send these brats in to wake me up?" Laura nodded and laughed. "Dinner ready?"</p><p>"Just about."</p><p>"Danny here yet?" Laura nodded. "Hey," she took Laura's hand, "I was thinking if Danny doesn't take up us on our offer, maybe we head up to the cabin tonight?"</p><p>"She said 'yes'," she replied.</p><p>"You've talked already?" she asked with a frown.</p><p>"Not beyond that," supplied Laura. "I was finishing up the edit on the vlog, she came in and asked if she were to say 'yes', what she'd be expected to wear." Carmilla crawled out of bed, picked up her jeans and t-shirt from the floor, and put them on. "Any ideas what you'd like to do?"</p><p>"Maybe," she stalled as Laura sat up. "What are you craving?" she asked as she ran her hands through Laura's hair.</p><p>"Flogger," she replied, barely hiding the want in her voice.</p><p>"How about…" she smiled as she tangled her hand in Laura's hair and forced her head back, "Florida?"</p><p>"With Danny where you were?" she asked with a grin and a blush. Carmilla nodded. "Might be hard to keep eye contact when she gets closer, you know, because of the height difference?"</p><p>"True," she accepted. "Also might be too intense for the first time. Blindfold?"</p><p>"That'll work," agreed Laura as Carmilla pulled her feet. "And after?"</p><p>"Maybe," she let her hair go to stroke Laura's cheek, "I'll start a little sensation play with Danny until you're ready to join us? Tie her to the bed after, have our way with her?"</p><p>"And what about you?"</p><p>"We can continue while she's recovering and then join us when she's ready?"</p><p>"Explain as we go?" Carmilla nodded. Laura pulled her close, "Flog me until I come?" she all but begged.</p><p>"With a little help from Danny if needed?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," she kissed her. "Let's go."</p><p>They found Danny at the table, their dinner already spread out and took their seats.</p><p>"So," Carmilla smiled as she and Laura started filling their plates, I hear it's a 'yes'." Danny blushed and nodded. "Just for tonight or…."</p><p>"Just tonight," replied Danny.</p><p>"Is that, um, set in stone?" inquired Laura.</p><p>"I'll, uh, let you know in the morning?" stammered Danny. "But, uh, what did you call it, 'play'?" They nodded. "Maybe just playing, not the rest."</p><p>"Okay," Carmilla accepted. "Can we ask why?"</p><p>Danny pushed her half-eaten food away, took another sip of her beer, and then stared at it a moment before replying.</p><p>"I want you to understand," she started quietly, "today isn't the first time I've thought about it, maybe not the playroom," she qualified, "but in general, over the years," Laura and Carmilla shared a look, "so this isn't a rash decision."</p><p>"Okay…" they replied.</p><p>"Some of my reasons are the same as before, and some are those same reasons only tenfold." She looked up. "It has taken a lot of work, on all our parts, to get to where we are now. I can't help but think, had I said 'yes' the first time, we wouldn't be here now…"</p><p>"You can't…" interrupted Laura.</p><p>"But I can," Danny talked over her. "No, I can't predict how you two will feel or the consequences for your relationship either way, but I know myself." She took a long swallow of beer. "It's not that I don't want to…"</p><p>"The playroom threw you for a loop, didn't it?" guessed Carmilla.</p><p>"Yes, but no," Danny blushed, "I am curious, " she admitted and shrugged. "It seems like a good idea to explore with people I trust. But the rest?" She shook her head. "I know me, I know what I want, and I think I'd rather be single until I find it." She shrugged. "I know it's unlikely until the whole world shit that's going on right now is over, but I'd rather be available when/if I find it." She shared a look with each of them. "You can never give me what I want, not in the long run, and sacrificing what we have now for a little temporary relief?" She smiled. "It doesn't seem worth it."</p><p>"Why do I feel offended?" Carmilla asked Laura. "Should I feel offended?"</p><p>"Maybe?" answered Laura.</p><p>They both looked back at her.</p><p>"That's all fair, and completely valid, of course," started Carmilla.</p><p>"But that implies…" continued Laura.</p><p>"That we don't care about you, or each other, enough, that we'd be willing to risk it anyway?" finished Carmilla.</p><p>"Or that we don't value what we have with you now just as much as you do?" added Laura when Danny didn't reply.</p><p>"But that's the thing," Danny looked down and replied quietly. "If it ended badly, even if it didn't, you two would have each other to get over it and I'd have no one." She looked back up. "How is that good for me?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I can't and more than that, I'd ask that you not bring it up again."</p><p>"Um, okay." Carmilla shared a look with Laura. "Can I ask why?"</p><p>"Because," Danny blushed, "I don't know that I'd have the willpower to say 'no' a third time."</p><p>"That's fair, I suppose." Carmilla sighed. "Did you want to reserve the right to bring it up if you change your mind?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"I don't know." She looked at Laura. "Maybe it's time we take it off the table for good?"</p><p>"Were you hoping to maybe find someone else to join you?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Not exactly," replied Laura.</p><p>"We've already played with other people," supplied Carmilla. "The friends-with-benefits was just for you." She shrugged. "Our feelings for you have changed too, but we still care about you."</p><p>"Maybe, sometime in the future, when we're not so…"</p><p>"Famous?" Danny provided for Laura.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Carmilla smiled. "But I think if we met someone we could both have feelings for, we'd consider it."</p><p>"And when you say, 'played with other people', you've had other people join you for sex?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Yes and no," supplied Carmilla. "We have a strict boundary when we play with other people; we can touch them, sexually, but…"</p><p>"Only we touch each other," finished Laura. "Given our sexual histories, getting to a point where someone can touch me, takes trust."</p><p>"We were going to stop at one of the ranches on our way through Vegas but…" sighed Carmilla. "So," she swallowed and looked at Danny, "how'd it go with Steph?"</p><p>"You think she's the reason I'm saying 'no' to the rest of it?" surmised Danny.</p><p>"She wasn't last time," Carmilla shrugged. "Chances are it's more this time too."</p><p>"That's fair and oddly accurate," Danny joked and rubbed her face. "I don't know…" she sighed. "Am I still attracted to her?" She blushed. "She's still fucking stunning." She shook her head. "But that was never the problem."</p><p>"She didn't want to settle down and you did?" guessed Laura.</p><p>"We just had different priorities," differed Danny. "She wanted that too, just not any time soon." She tilted her head. "You knew her mom was alive this whole time?"</p><p>"I'm surprised she told you," Carmilla observed.</p><p>"She went on a bit of rant, actually," supplied Danny. "Besides, who am I going to tell? You?"</p><p>"Fair." Carmilla frowned and texted Steph. "But if she told you, who else might she tell?"</p><p>"I'm not sure how that concerns you," questioned Danny.</p><p>"We were there," provided Carmilla, "we could be held accountable for not trying to stop a murder/suicide and the destruction of the Karnstein Estate."</p><p>"Not to mention," added Laura, "obstruction of justice and bunch of other laws."</p><p>"So," Danny smiled, "mutually assured destruction?"</p><p>"Essentially," accepted Carmilla. "So, back to Steph."</p><p>"Right," she shook her head, "Dark sent this over," she handed Carmilla a brown paper bag with a very distinctive aroma, "she forgot it in the car."</p><p>"Carm?" Laura prodded as Carmilla opened the bag, inhaled, and grinned widely. "Is that such a good idea?"</p><p>"I'm not going to have any now," she dismissed and put it aside.</p><p>"Yeah, but…"</p><p>"How long before we potentially fight again?"</p><p>"At least a year, year and a half, why?" answered Laura.</p><p>"That's all I'm going to have," she reasoned, "it'll be long out of my system before I get tested again." She shrugged. "Besides, my period is due in a few days…"</p><p>"Promise you'll stop after that?"</p><p>"After my period or after I finish it?"</p><p>"Finish it," replied Laura. "I'm not giving you a hard time for using it, just worried about testing." She smiled. "In fact, now that it's legal…"</p><p>"And you're officially retired," interjected Carmilla.</p><p>"Exactly," she smiled. "Besides, I've heard stoned sex can be really fun."</p><p>"Have you tried weed before?" Danny asked and Laura shook her head. "I suggest you see how you react first."</p><p>"She's got a point," Carmilla smiled and asked Danny. "Personal experience?"</p><p>"Yeah," Danny chuckled. "She had a bad reaction to a pot cookie. It wasn't pretty."</p><p>"Who? Steph?"</p><p>"No, last April," Danny laughed. "It totally slipped my mind that it was four-twenty and I'd gone down to seawall for a run." She chuckled again. "Best run ever!"</p><p>"Got stoned on the fumes?" guessed Carmilla with a laugh.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" She shook her head. "I was past Second Beach from Burrard Bridge before I realized where I was. Anyway," she caught her breath, "I sat down to have some water and clear my head…"</p><p>"Wait, Sarah?" questioned Laura.</p><p>"Yeah, anyway," Danny shook her head. "me and Steph? Not happening." She took a sip of her beer. "I think, I mean I know it's not that big of an age gap, but it still makes a difference. We're just…"</p><p>"Not in the same place?" offered Laura.</p><p>"No, not even remotely," joked Danny</p><p>"Are you done?" Carmilla asked as she looked at Laura's plate. Laura nodded. "We're going to take a quick shower, meet us in the playroom in about an hour?"</p><p>"What should I…" Danny cleared her throat as Carmilla stood and went to stroke her cheek. "What should I wear?"</p><p>"Well, I'm usually naked," supplied Laura as she joined them.</p><p>"And I'll probably just wear jeans and a bra," added Carmilla. "But you're welcome to wear whatever you like." She smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I doubt you'll be wearing it long anyway."</p><p>"And you're not going to give me any idea what to expect?" asked Danny.</p><p>"We'll explain as we go," answered Laura.</p><p>"But, you're more than welcome, encouraged in fact, to ask questions, okay?" Danny nodded. "Laura and I will be 'in role', but you needn't be, okay?"</p><p>."Okay," Danny replied as she stood and pulled them into a hug. "Go take your shower, I'll clean up."</p><p>"Thanks," said Carmilla before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See you in an hour."</p>
<hr/><p>Laura stood staring at herself in the mirror while Carmilla finished getting ready. She'd begged Carmilla while they were in the shower, to have sex, though to be fair, she didn't have to beg very hard. They were both already so turned on, they were afraid, if they didn't take the edge off, it would be over far too quickly. They wanted to 'play', and they wanted to take their time so they could enjoy it, and Danny.</p><p>She smiled as Carmilla joined her and held her from behind.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"More than," she replied, turned, and kissed her. "You?"</p><p>"I am." She kissed her, stepped back, and took her hand. "Let's go have some fun."</p><p>Carmilla led her through the house, out to the playroom, and stopped outside the door.</p><p>"I love you," said Carmilla affectionately as she stroked her cheek.</p><p>"I love you, too," she replied, kissed her, and waited for Carmilla to lead her inside.</p><p>She smiled as they entered, Danny had done one of her tasks for her and lit all the candles.</p><p>"You know what to do," prodded Carmilla. She nodded and slipped off her robe as she went to kneel beneath the chains hanging from the ceiling. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and rested her hands on her thighs. "Numbers?"</p><p>"Three and then one," she replied without hesitation: she knew exactly what she wanted and now Carmilla knew how to get her there.</p><p>"Numbers?" asked Danny.</p><p>"The flogger, paddles, crops, and canes are numbered," explained Carmilla. "I asked Laura earlier what she was craving and she asked me to flog her until she comes." She heard them move and chanced a glance in the mirror to see what they were doing. "Laura knows herself better than I do. She knows the best way for me to get her there." Carmilla smiled as she picked up the third flogger. "She wants me to start with this one first because it'll get her endorphins going quickly, and because some of the swaths are knotted, I don't have to hit her very hard. Whereas this one," Laura smiled as Carmilla picked up another flogger, "she picked because it was our first and is still my favorite." She handed it to Danny. "See how the handle is really light but the leather is kinda heavy?" Danny took a few practice swings and then nodded. "It means I can hit her really hard without getting too tired and without hurting her." Danny chuckled. "What?"</p><p>"I thought that was the point, to hurt her?"</p><p>"Not exactly," Carmilla smiled as she took the flogger back from her, set it aside, and then walked over to the table of restraints. "There is such a thing as 'bad pain' when it comes to 'play'. Laura will definitely be left with some welts and bruises, but I won't make her bleed, for example." Laura shivered as Carmilla walked back over to her with her metal cuffs. "I'm also very careful about where I hit so as to avoid any internal damage." She quickly lowered her head as Carmilla came to stand in front of her. "That's six with a number nine, hands."</p><p>"Shit," she sighed internally as she held her hands up for Carmilla to put the cuffs around her wrists; she'd been caught watching.</p><p>"Six with a number nine?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Number nine is riding crop," Carmilla provided. "Stand," she ordered Laura before kneeling in front of her. "Foot." Laura put her left foot on Carmilla's thigh to have a metal cuff attached to her ankle. "She broke the rules. Other foot." Laura did as she was told. "She's supposed to keep her head down while I get ready." Carmilla set her foot back on the ground and stood back up. "We weren't going to do 'punishments' when we first started playing, but Laura enjoys being a brat, sometimes, and I'll admit, I've come to enjoy disciplining her for it." She smiled. "Though, I suspect, it's usually so she can get what she wants." She kissed her. "Though I'm guessing it was an accident this time." She kicked Laura's feet apart until the magnets on her ankle cuffs engaged and held her feet in place. "Hands." Laura held her arms above her head and waited for Carmilla to attached the cuffs on her wrists to the chains hanging from the ceiling. "The magnets are designed to hold up to two hundred pounds for five minutes before lowering the person to the ground and she can move her feet a certain way to release them." Laura watched them in the mirror as Carmilla explained; she was already being punished for it, she might as well know what was happening. "Plus, I have a remote. I can release everything in seconds if she runs into trouble."</p><p>"Sounds so…"</p><p>"Safe?" Carmilla supplied and Danny nodded. "BDSM is all about safe, sane, and consensual. Now," Carmilla positioned Danny directly in front of her, "you're going to stand here and watch. When Laura and I played this particular scenario in Florida, I stood in front of her and maintained eye contact the whole time. It was very…" she sighed, "intense and intimate. As she got closer to orgasm, I moved closer, and then she rested her arms on my shoulders until she orgasmed." She tilted her head. "Given your height difference, maintaining eye contact may be difficult as you get closer, so Laura is going to wear this." She showed her the blindfold. "We also thought it might be a bit much for your first time."</p><p>"I think…" Danny cleared her throat, "I think I'd like to see her eyes."</p><p>Carmilla turned to Laura and chuckled; "Want nine with nine?" Laura shook her head and lowered it. "Better," she praised, "you okay without the blindfold?" She nodded. "Danny is too tall for you to put your arms around her neck, not comfortably anyway." She heard her turn. "I'll instruct you as we go, but you'll want to be touching her by the time she shouts 'green'."</p><p>"Green?" asked Danny.</p><p>"Yes," Carmilla replied as she went to stand in front of the redhead. "We use a traffic light system. Red obviously means stop. A yellow usually means she doesn't want to stop but needs a break. And green means; 'hit me with everything you've got, I'm close'. Sound about right, Pup?"</p><p>"Exactly," she replied, knowing that she could because Carmilla had used her term of endearment.</p><p>"Doesn't she get in trouble for talking?"</p><p>"If I use a term of affection, it means we're not 'in role' and she can answer," provided Carmilla. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, for the moment, can we begin?" Danny nodded. "Good." Carmilla came to stand in front of her again. "The couple we played with in Florida," she said as she tilted Laura's face up and met her eyes, "the Dom was… what did you call her, Pup?"</p><p>"A poet with a flogger," she sighed; even with all the times Carmilla had flogged her over the years, it was the first time she'd had an orgasm from that alone. "To be fair," she chanced adding, "it might have had something to do with you watching."</p><p>"Guess we'll find out," she replied and kissed her. "Starting with the riding crop," she resumed her steely 'top' demeanor, "count them out, loud and clear."</p><p>"Yes, sir," she replied.</p><p>"Keep eye contact with Danny as long as you can," she added, kissed her again, and went to get the crop.</p><p>Laura met Danny's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen there in a very long time; desire. She hissed as the cold riding crop came to rest on the back of her thighs, Carmilla's warning that they were about to start.</p><p>"One!" she cried as the first strike stung her thighs. "Thank you, sir, may I have another?"</p><p>"You may," Carmilla chuckled and hit her again.</p><p>"Two! Thank you, sir, may I have another?"</p><p>"Just count," commanded Carmilla before hitting her again.</p><p>She counted down as the hits came one after another, the tears already streaming down her face.</p><p>"Six! Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." Carmilla came around to check on her and offered her some water. She smiled and took a sip. "Still three and then one?" She nodded. "But quick on three?" She smiled and nodded again. "Okay." Carmilla turned to Danny. "And how about you big red? You doing okay?" Danny nodded. "Then come a little closer," she prodded. "It's not going to take very long."</p><p>Carmilla kissed Laura as they waited for Danny to draw near.</p><p>"Carm?" she chanced. "May I say something?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow and nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Danny; "Start touching me when I call for one, it won't take long." Danny nodded. "But, um, not below the waist. Unless I, uh, ask?"</p><p>"Whatever you want," replied Danny. "Can I ask why?"</p><p>"Because," Carmilla replied for her, "she wants to come from the flogging alone." She kissed Laura when she nodded. "And then she wants us to fuck her until she comes a second time." She grinned and nodded again. "You ready, Red?" Danny swallowed and nodded. "Then go ahead and kiss her before I start again."</p><p>Danny met Carmilla's eyes and then Laura's before slipping her hand behind her neck and kissing her deeply. She heard Carmilla move but was lost in Danny's kiss until she broke as the first flogger played lightly across her back.</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered, "I don't want to accidentally bite you."</p><p>"Fair," chuckled Danny.</p><p>"Take your top off?" she requested as Carmilla started to flog her in earnest.</p><p>She watched, transfixed, as Danny pulled her top off over her head, drew close again, knelt in front of her so they could more easily maintain eye contact, and placed a hand on each of Laura's calves.</p><p>Laura found herself torn between the flogger playing across her back and thighs and Danny's featherlight touch as she slowly drew her hands up the outside of her legs, not once breaking eye contact. She was so close. Had been so close from the very first strike of the riding crop.</p><p>"One!" she cried, if for no other reason than she wasn't ready to be pushed over the edge yet and she knew she'd have a few seconds to compose herself while Carmilla switched floggers. "It won't take long," she whispered to Danny as Carmilla hit her lightly with the flogger. "Stand as close as you can."</p><p>Danny nodded, stood, and put both her hands just under breasts, her thumbs stroking her nipples as Carmilla increased the frequency and strength of her stikes. She gave herself over it, each thud of the flogger sending both ripples of pain and pleasure through her body.</p><p>She couldn't stop it and yelled; "Green!"</p><p>Carmilla complied, the breaks between strikes stopped. One after another they came, and then, as Danny squeezed her nipples, so did she.</p><p>"Fuck me," she begged and felt fingers and hands almost immediately. She had no idea who was touching what, nor did she care. She slipped her feet to the side so the magnets released and brought her legs up and around Danny's waist, someone taking the opportunity to slip another finger in her other available hole as she rocked and ground between the three hands.</p><p>That was the last thing she remembered before waking a few minutes later on the bed.</p><p>"Hey, there Pup," Carmilla greeted and kissed her, "you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," she sat up and accepted a bottle of water from Danny, "what happened?"</p><p>"You fainted after your orgasm," provided Carmilla.</p><p>"Just as the chains released and we almost dropped you," added Danny.</p><p>"So…" Carmilla smiled; "did you?"</p><p>"Did I?" she questioned.</p><p>"Come from just the flogging?"</p><p>"Fuck did I!" she laughed. "Tell you what, you two carry on and I'll join you when my legs start working again."</p><p>"You sure?" asked Danny.</p><p>"I am." She pulled Danny close and kissed her. "You were amazing, thank you."</p><p>"Yeah?" she asked with a blush.</p><p>"You both were," she shook her head and laughed. "I barely knew whose hands were whose."</p><p>"You were…" Danny sighed. "Carm's right, it's hard to describe, but, uh, thank you for sharing it with me."</p><p>"Well," said Carmilla said as she stood and offered Danny her hand, "we're far from done." She smiled as Danny accepted. "We thought, maybe you'd enjoy a little sensation play?" She smiled. "Unless, after that, you'd like to try something else?"</p><p>"I, uh…" stammered Danny. "I'm, uh, not promising anything, but, uh, maybe next time?"</p><p>"Next time?" prodded Laura.</p><p>"Maybe?" Danny replied and blushed. "That was, uh, intense." She shook her head. "I don't know if once will be enough but, uh, I'll let you guys go up to the cabin alone."</p><p>"You need time to wrap your head around it?" suggested Laura.</p><p>"I need to figure out if I can do this," she motioned around the room, "without getting hurt, you know, emotionally."</p><p>"Did you…" Carmilla shared a look with Laura. "We can call it a night, if you prefer?"</p><p>"No," chuckled Danny. "If this is the only time we do this, then I think we should enjoy it as much as we can."</p><p>"Good answer," replied Carmilla as she gave Danny's hand a tug. "Sensation play?" Danny nodded. "Join us when you're ready?" she asked Laura.</p><p>"I won't be long," she answered as she laid down and pulled a pillow under her head. "But I look forward to watching for a bit."</p><p>Carmilla led Danny back to where the chains hung from the ceiling and placed a chair beneath them. "Pants," she ordered. When Danny didn't comply, she elaborated; "Pants, take them off." She tilted her head as Danny complied. "Well, that's a nice surprise," she teased. "I didn't expect you to comply so easily." She sat her on the chair and kissed her. "Are you okay with submitting?"</p><p>"I think so," she replied and met Carmilla's eyes. "Though I'm not exactly sure what that means."</p><p>"I'll take it easy on you," started Carmilla as she went to pick a few things up from a nearby table. "Just do as I ask unless it's something you don't feel comfortable doing." She emptied her hands on the floor and held a pair of restraints for Danny to see. "Laura and I were thinking of tying you to the bed and having our way with you." Danny blushed deeply. "If that's okay with you." Danny held her hands out in response. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She looked over at Laura. "Get the ropes ready before joining us?"</p><p>"Sure," she replied. "But I'm not moving yet."</p><p>"Fair," Carmilla chuckled and turned back to Danny to attach the ankle cuffs. "You won't be restrained during this part, just saves time later." Danny nodded. "Next," Laura smiled as Carmilla held up a pair of their favorite nipple clamps, "with your permission, I'm going to put these on." She held the clamps apart so the chain attached to the chain that joined them swung free, it's leather tassel swinging back and forth. "I put them on and then you hold the leather in your teeth," explained Carmilla. "If you move your head too much, they'll get tighter. If you drop the leather, they'll go as tight as they can and then fall off." She regarded her. "Yes?" Danny nodded.</p><p>Carmilla attached the nipple clamps and then gave Danny the leather to hold in her mouth when she opened it. She stroked her cheek a moment, retrieved the blindfold, and held it in front of her. "If you're ready to start?" Danny nodded and winced. "Sorry," she smiled. "I'll try not to ask too many questions."</p><p>She slipped the blindfold on, went to stand behind her, and then quickly braided her hair to keep it out of the way. She put the braid over her shoulder and then lightly ran her fingers along the tops of her shoulders. Carmilla met Laura's eyes before leaning in and following her fingers with kisses and nips. Danny shivered at her touch and then sighed when it stopped.</p><p>"Ice?" she mouthed to Laura.</p><p>Laura nodded and slowly stood, she wasn't sure her legs were ready to support her weight yet. She stretched on the way to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of ice cubes from the freezer. She offered Carmilla the bowl and then knelt in front of Danny once she'd taken one. She smiled at Carmilla as they each used their ice cubes; Laura slowly running it up the inside of Danny's leg while Carmilla used hers across her shoulders.</p><p>Laura put the ice aside and ran her nails up the outside of Danny's legs while she licked the water from the insides and elicited a low moan from Danny. She looked up when she heard Danny gasp to find that Carmilla had removed the clamps from Danny's nipples and was massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.</p><p>"Ready to move to the bed?" asked Carmilla.</p><p>Danny nodded.</p><p>"That was quick," chuckled Laura.</p><p>"You're surprised?" asked Carmilla as she prompted Danny to stand.</p><p>"A little," she admitted.</p><p>"I really need to film you some time," confided Carmilla. "You're…" she shook her head. "Let's put it this way…" she made Danny sit on the bed before kissing her. "I just about come watching you. Every." She kissed her. "Single." She kissed her again. "Time."</p><p>"Oh…" Laura blushed. "So, you think…?"</p><p>"That Danny was already really turned on before we even started touching her?" Laura nodded. "Let's find out, shall we?" She ran her hand up the inside of Danny's leg, giving her ample time to stop her before reaching her destination if she so desired.</p><p>Danny, however, consented another way and opened her legs for easier access.</p><p>"I'd say we have our answer," Carmilla joked and gave Danny's thigh a squeeze before pushing her back on the bed. "Move to the middle of the bed," she commanded Danny and she and Laura both helped guide her there. "Hands above your head." Danny complied. "Spread your legs." She complied again. "Get her hands?" Laura nodded and went to attach Danny's cuffs to the rope attached to the headboard while Carmilla took care of her feet.</p><p>Carmilla got off the bed to take off her jeans while Laura spread herself on top of Danny and started kissing her. "You're…" she kissed her neck, "so," she brought a hand to her breast, "beautiful."</p><p>No more words were needed after that; it wasn't the first time they'd cooperated to make a woman feel good. Though it was the first time it was someone they both cared about. It showed; they took their time, despite Danny's whimpers, to explore every inch of her, taking turns bringing her to the edge until Danny finally pled; "Please…"</p><p>They shared a look, released her restraints, and turned her on her side. Laura pulled her into a kiss as she entered her again, Carmilla holding her from behind and her hand joining Laura's between her legs. They started moving as one, Danny finally breaking the kiss to gasp and moan their names as she came.</p><p>Laura pushed Danny to her back, crawled over her, and pulled Carmilla into a deep kiss. They were both already so turned on that they didn't even notice when Danny joined them. They lost track of silly little things like time and whose hands were touching who where. At some point, Carmilla had left to retrieve one of their Feeldoes and they ended their play with her face between Danny's legs while Carmilla used the toy on her from behind.</p><p>"I'm so…" gasped Danny,</p><p>"I'm going to…" she felt Carmilla pick up her speed behind her, her own orgasm just barely out of her reach as she doubled her efforts between Danny's legs.</p><p>"Fuck," Carmilla groaned.</p><p>Laura's orgasm hit next and she struggled to concentrate on what she was doing.</p><p>"Oh, god…" groaned Danny.</p><p>She felt Carmilla pull out of her and then slowly kissed her way up Danny's body and pulled her into a kiss. She broke the kiss and slid off Danny as Carmilla took her place before coming to rest on Danny's other side.</p><p>"So…" Laura started as she circled one of Danny's nipples with a finger.</p><p>"How ya doin', Red?" asked Carmilla.</p><p>"I'm…" she took a deep breath and sighed. "Good." They chuckled. "Okay," she laughed, "really, really good and I'm an idiot for not doing this with you sooner."</p><p>They both propped themselves up on their elbows so they could meet her eyes.</p><p>"Does that mean…" started Carmilla.</p><p>"...you might be interested in doing this again?" finished Laura.</p><p>"Definitely," she sighed but then qualified; "maybe."</p><p>"Need some time to think about it?" suggested Carmilla.</p><p>"If that's okay?"</p><p>"Of course it is," Laura smiled, kissed her briefly, and then rested her head on Danny's shoulder.</p><p>"Especially," Carmilla smiled and kissed her, "since 'maybe' isn't a 'no'." She settled herself on Danny's other shoulder, reached for Laura's hand and laced their fingers. "No pressure."</p><p>"Did, uh, did you guys have fun?" Danny asked.</p><p>They both looked up at her before answering.</p><p>"Let's put it this way," Laura smiled. "We were already so turned on thinking about playing with you before we even started that we had to have sex in the shower first so we wouldn't come too quickly."</p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>"I don't know about Laura," Carmilla chuckled, "but I lost track somewhere around the third or fourth orgasm."</p><p>"And that's after already having sex, twice, today," added Laura.</p><p>"So, yes," Carmilla kissed Danny, "we had 'fun'."</p><p>"And," Laura turned Danny to face her, "while we'd understand, and be might be disappointed, if you didn't want to do this again…"</p><p>"We really hope you will," continued Carmilla.</p><p>"But it's entirely up to you." Laura smiled. "Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Danny smiled. "I will think about it, I promise."</p><p>"Then that's all we can ask." Carmilla yawned and settled back on Danny's shoulder. "I don't about you two, but I'm ready to crash."</p><p>"Same," she and Danny replied.</p><p>"I'll get the lights," Laura offered and got out of bed.</p><p>She turned off all the lights, grabbed a bottle of water, one of the joints Dark had sent, and a lighter on the way back. "Carm?" she prodded and offered her the joint and lighter.</p><p>"Only if you two will join me?"'</p><p>"I'm in," Danny answered and sat up. "It's weird, I'm exhausted and yet I feel like my whole body is just vibrating."</p><p>"Now," Laura said as she drew the blankets over them and then sat next to Danny, "imagine what you're feeling times ten; that's where I was at when you guys were done with me." She shook her head and chuckled as she accepted the joint from Danny. "When you two were, um," she blushed, "touching me…" she took a puff on the joint and started coughing.</p><p>"Easy there, Pup," Carmilla cooed as she traded the joint for a bottle of water. "Watch." She took a small puff from the joint. "Small puff." She took a deep breath and inhaled both "Lots of air." She exhaled. "No coughing."</p><p>She drank half the water and then accepted the joint from Danny when she was done and replicated Carmilla's method.</p><p>"Better?" asked Carmilla.</p><p>"Much," she sighed as she exhaled, "but I don't think I want anymore."</p><p>"Me either," added Danny as she flopped back down to the bed.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Carmilla before taking one last puff and then putting it out. "Shit's strong when you haven't had it for a while."</p><p>Laura looked at Carmilla, pulled her into a kiss, kissed Danny, and then settled back on her shoulder. "Good night," she sighed as she heard Carmilla and Danny share a kiss.</p><p>"Either way," Danny sighed, kissed Laura's forehead and rested there a moment before continuing; "thank you for sharing that with me."</p><p>"Thank you for joining us," Carmilla replied, reached for Laura's hand and laced their fingers. "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight," answered Danny.</p><p>"Carm?"</p><p>"Yeah, Pup?"</p><p>"I love you," she said and squeezed her hand.</p><p>"I love you too, Pup," Carmilla chuckled. "Now get some sleep, I've got big plans for you tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay…" Laura sighed.</p><p>Five years, many training camps and fights in the cage, an evil stepmother defeated and cities visited around the world, and Laura was just as enamored with her wife as ever. One day, maybe, they might find a third woman to invite into their lives, but it wasn't something they needed. She had enjoyed their time with Danny and she suspected Carmilla had too. Sure, they would be disappointed if it never happened again, but they would always have this one incredible night to remember. The only part that had really surprised her, was how easy it was to let go with Danny there. She smiled; that's why they'd wanted Danny to join them. They already trusted her.</p><p>Laura was pondering the state of the world as she drifted off. Simply speaking, it sucked. There was no hope or end in sight. Sure, she knew they were far better off than a lot of people, but it didn't make any of it suck any less. Their lives, their careers anyway, were on hold indefinitely. Then again, it was like life itself was now on hold. All they could do was do the best they could to help others and wait. Just like everyone else. At least they had beautiful places to wait and maybe a new playmate to pass the time. And if they didn't, they would always have each other. They'd never needed anything more, they probably never would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, that's it, Creampuffs, unless you choose to read both chapters, (and I sincerely thank and applaud you for taking a chance in reading this), this officially draws 'Love &amp; MMA' to a close. It's been a long, wild ride and I'll miss this story and all of you. I'm planning to finish my HP series next but stay tuned! I will also be starting work on the original version of 'Love &amp; MMA' soon.</p><p>So, for one last time, Creampuffs… take care, be calm, stay safe! And thanks for all the love over the years!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there you have it Creampuffs! The official end of "Love &amp; MMA." I say the official end because the last two chapters, (which I hope to have written and posted in the next few weeks and will be posted at the same time), will be unadulterated fluffy smut. One is an OT3 chapter with Danny and the other will be pure Hollstein. You're more than welcome to read both, neither, or just one. You won't miss anything important, plot-wise, either way, it really is just bonus material.</p><p>I will miss you when this is over Creampuffs, it's been quite the ride. Until next time; stay calm, stay safe, and be kind. As always, feedback is encouraged and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>